


Misunderstandings & Elation

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Misunderstandings & ElationAuthor: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: PG (one swear word)Board Position(or card image): Enchanted Chest of TreasuresPrompt: Prompt based on roll - writer's choice of word count under 699EC Roll: 6Draco or Harry stumbles upon a rare One-Use Time Turner that can send you back in time five minutes. He uses it to either 1) save the other's life or 2) redo a particularly awkward or misconstrued conversation.Word Count: (if applicable)Summary: Harry is oblivious, Draco is offended. All ends well.Word count: 583





	Misunderstandings & Elation

_ Where is it?  _ Harry thought, frantically emptying his desk drawers.  _ Come on, come on… _

“Aha!” he seized the little contraption and held it aloft triumphantly. When he remembered finding it the enchanted chest of a wizard he’d raided on suspicion of supplying dangerous Time-Turners, he’d hung onto it despite knowing he should really turn it in. But now it was about to come in handy. 

Five minutes earlier… 

“Do you fancy going for something to eat later?” Draco asked, glancing at Harry as they completed some paperwork. 

“Maybe,” Harry replied vaguely, absorbed in the report he was writing. “I don’t think I’ve got anything else to do later. Where do you want to go?” 

“So you’ll only come for a meal with me if you’ve got nothing better to do?” Draco bristled, raising one eyebrow. 

“What? No, that’s not what I-” Harry stuttered, ink blotting on the page as he jerked his head round to look at Draco. 

“Forget it, Potter, I know where I stand,” Draco said with a curl of his lip, standing abruptly and stalking out of the room. 

“Draco! That’s not… I didn’t mean it like that!” Harry had called, knocking his bottle of ink over in his haste to follow the blonde to put things right. “Fuck!” he hissed, quickly righting the bottle and gazing at his report with despair. 

Then he was jumping into action and beginning to empty drawers.

Finding the Experimental Time Turner, he bit his lip as he realised what he was about to do. He knew he could just as easily go after Draco and apologise, but he’d already wasted five minutes searching for this thing so he was bloody well going to use it. He wasn’t sure how to go about this though, as it was going to be impossible to keep hidden when they’d been in the same small office with nowhere obvious to hide. 

Deciding on his plan of action, he hid all of the parchment, ink and quills that were on his desk. If he couldn’t find his stationery, he would be able to pay better attention to Draco and hopefully avoid upsetting him. He opened the storage cupboard and crawled in to make sure that he, too, was hidden before he turned the Time Turner. 

Peeping through the crack between the doors, he watched as he and Draco entered the office and settled themselves at their respective desks. He watched as Draco began filling in his own paperwork while he, Harry, rummaged around for parchment and a quill. 

“Do you fancy going for something to eat later?” Draco asked, glancing at Harry curiously as the other man seemed to be pulling his desk apart. 

“Like a date?” Harry asked, pausing in his rummaging to regard Draco carefully.

“If you like,” Draco replied, his cheeks colouring slightly as he looked back down at his report. 

Harry smiled. “I’d love to,” he said. “Have you got somewhere in mind?” 

“There’s a lovely restaurant in London that I’ve been dying to try,” Draco said, putting his quill down. “I’ve just never had an excuse to go.” 

“Well, in that case, it’s a date,” Harry said with a smile, his insides doing some kind of Irish jig. It was no secret that he and Draco had been dancing around one another for months now, so he was sure it wouldn’t take long for this news to spread, but he didn’t care. He was finally going on a date with Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
